


Family Matters (11/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [11]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CapSilver, M/M, captainsilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Quicksilver's siblings feels left out when her brother and Steve's relationship gets serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters (11/30)

**Author's Note:**

> Relation-sh*t challenge #11. 
> 
> A/N: Slightly AU as the Maximoffs and Lorna have known they were siblings much earlier on. Twins are 18/19. Baby Lorna is 16/17 and a child prodigy.

Steve took his final lap around the Reservoir as dusk settled over Central Park.   He breathed deeply, letting the cool air filled his lungs. 

The street light came on as Steve finished and ran out onto the avenue, jogging past people trying to get home in time for dinner.  Steve picked up the pace, not wanting to be late himself.  He had a date with Pietro tonight; and tonight, he would ask Pietro to be his one and only.

Steve bounded up the stairs, keys in hand.  As he opened the front door, he paused.  He heard a voice - young but stern - coming from the front parlor room.

He peered inside on his way to the main hall and saw Wanda sitting with someone.

It was a girl - no older than seventeen - with a cascade of neon green hair hanging past her shoulders with lipstick and a manicure to match.  She designer skirt suit had been tailored to perfection.   It was eclectic marriage of St. Mark's and the Upper East Side style that Steve had ever seen.

"Pietro forgot about our date today," the girl groused, cutting the corners of her heavily mascaraed eyes at her host.  Her ringed-fingers clinked pleasantly against the china of her teacup.  "And he rarely forgets anything." 

 

_Date...with...Pietro?_

 

Steve frown and flattened himself against the wall.

"Well, Pietro is busy," Wanda replied, around the rim of her teacup.  "We're _all_ very busy, in fact."

"Too busy for me?"

"For heaven's sake," his teammate uttered exasperatedly.  "Now, I understand that you might have more downtime now that you're back at college, but-"

Suddenly, the girl jumped out of her chair and sent it flying to the floor.

"I knew it..." she hissed, pointing her finger at Wanda's shocked face.   "I knew this would happen when I decided to go to university instead of staying with the Xavier School!"

"It's not like that at all, Lor!"

"Don't patronize me," she grumbled, pulling away as Wanda reached out for her.  "And it's Lorna to _you_."  Lorna snatched her bejeweled clutch from the table and made a beeline for the door, with Wanda close behind her.

Steve panicked.  He back peddled to the main door and feigned entering once the women came into the main foyer.

"Oh, hello, Wanda!" he greeted as cheerily as he could muster.  "I didn't realized we had a guest.  I am Steven Rogers.  Nice to meet you." He wiped his hand on his pant leg before thrusting his hand forward.  The girl - no - Lorna stared at it, her petite nose wrinkling.  She tucked her clutch underneath her suited arm before shaking it.

"You're sweaty," she replied in a clipped tone before not so subtly wiping her hand on a monogrammed handkerchief.

"Please excuse her, Steve," Wanda tittered, sweeping her shawl around her shoulders.  "This is Lorna Dane.  And _this_ is Captain America."

Steve beamed down at her.  Lorna glowered back up at him.

"And what brings you here to day, Miss Dane?" he asked through his teeth.

"I came to visit _Pietro Maximoff_   but sadly, he isn't-"

"Lorna?"

All three turned and saw Pietro alighting the main stairs.  He was freshly showered and clearly dressed for his date.  Steve smiled at him and Pietro smiled briefly back at him and Wanda before turning his attention to Lorna.

The green-haired girl ran over to Pietro.  She threw her arms around the speedster's neck and he returned the embrace, kissing on the top of her head.  She giggled and returned the favor, planting a quick peck on his chin.

Steve felt the heat rising on his neck.  He glanced at Wanda, who rolled her eyes at the saccharine scene as she leaned against the wall.

"You were supposed to meet me for tea!" Lorna cried.  "I spent nearly an hour at The Plaza like a fool waiting for you!"

"I am sorry about that, Lor..." he said softly, brushing a bit of green hair from her eyes. "I was away on mission, and then, I was running a late for another important date-"

"With who?  Who is more important than your only baby sister?" she whined. 

 _Sister?_ Steve mouthed at Wanda.  She shrugged in reply and continued to watch her twin.

Pietro chuckled. 

"With the handsome gentlemen just behind you..."

" _Him?_ " Her monosyllabic reply made Steve's stomach roil. "Then, why didn't you call?"

"I would have but I was needed right away," he said.  "But our sister promised to call you well before our teatime."

" _You!"_ Lorna roared, spinning on her high-heeled feet to glare at Wanda, who blinked owlishly and pointed at herself.  "You're so petty!"

Electricity raced across Steve's skin as it began to crackle in the air.   Lorna slowly began to rise into the air, her hair whipping around her as green lightning emanated from her petite form. With a sweep of her elegant hand, the light fixtures ripped from the wall and embedded themselves around where the Wanda stood but the mutant dove out of the way.

"I am no such thing!" Wanda shouted, her own hands glowing vermilion.  "I simply forgot!"

"How convenient!"

Lorna jumped up and out of the way just as Wanda's hex bolt crashed into a wall, causing it to crumble away and reveal a confused Clint sitting on the couch in the den.

"W-what in the hell is going on?!" he shrieked, ducking out of the way of a swarm of silverware.

"You're nothing but a brat in bargain bin mall clothes!" cried Wanda, shattering a vase just above Lorna's head.  The girl squealed as she was doused with water.  "Spoiled!  Rotten!  Pampered!"

"This is Chanel, you uncultured, country bumpkin!" Lorna hollered.  She waved her hand.  Wanda yelped as the bracelets on her wrist yanked her arm forward and smacked herself in the face several times.  "You're just upset that I can live a normal life!"

"Says the girl with green hair!" the witch mocked her, launching the girl with a bronzed bust. "Who studies rocks for a living!?"

"It's geophysics and you're just jealous that someday I'll be a respected scientist and you'll always be a flop!" Lorna titled her chin, stopping the statue in its trajectory.  It swiveled in the air and jetted towards Wanda.

Steve and Clint tackled Wanda, grabbing her hands and pressing them against her back.  Pietro stood between them, his arms spread wide.

"Stop this!" the speedster commanded.  "Sisters should not fight like this!"

"S-sisters?" Clint squawked.  "That green-eyed nightmare is your sister?"!

"Yes!" Lorna growled as she landed.  "I'm Pietro's little sister!" 

"Then, you should act like it!" Steve snapped.  He released Wanda.  "I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but young lady, it's entirely rude to start a fight in someone's home when they were so gracious to invite you.  I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave and best believe, I will be contacting your parents."

"Forget this," Lorna muttered, her voice quavering.  "I'm going back to New Mexico tonight..."

"Lorna, wait," Pietro said, catching her arm.  "Please, just wait outside for a moment and I will walk back to your hotel with you, ok?"

The girl nodded solemnly.  She slipped past the other three without so much as a glance in their direction and out of the door.

"Wanda, are you all right?" he asked his twin as she examined her wrists.

"You always coddle her!" she hissed.  "She has everything in the world and all you do is spend what little precious time you have with a spoiled girl that gets everything she wants!"

"Wanda, it's not-"

"Just leave me alone, Pietro!"  She shouldered past him and bounded up their stairs.  The slam of her bedroom door echoed in the deafening silence.

"I'm sorry, Steve," Pietro muttered apologetically.  "But I think our date will have to wait.  I'll clean everything up when I get back..."

"It's alright.  Take her home," he replied quietly.  "Clint and I will get started..."

The speedster zipped out the door.

Clint cleared his throat.

"Do we really have to clean up this mess?"


End file.
